murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch Night in Canada
"Murdoch Night in Canada" is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-fourth episode of the series. It first aired on May 15, 2012 (UK). Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Archie Simpson, a hockey player who is found dead in the team's locker room. Simpson had earlier had a punch-up with his teammate Eddie Driscoll, who happens to be George Crabtree's old friend and the man who married, Lydia, a woman George had once been interested in. The team is owned by Langston Wallace who for the first time has a team that may win the Stanley Cup. There was tension on the team as well with new players arriving and rumors that one of them may be a paid professional, the scourge of hockey. Dr. Grace is having problems of her own when the case brings her into contact with Jerome Bradley, the man to whom she was once engaged. Character Revelations Continuity *In order to identify a murder weapon, Detective Murdoch uses “chemi-phosphorus luminescence” to find blood on a hockey stick. Unfortunately, they all have blood on them. As Inspector Brackenreid says, “I''t’s a tough sport''.” *Dr. Ogden does not appear in this episode. Historical Reference * This episode takes place in Toronto 1899 – the Victorian Era (1837-1901) when Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and Empress of India, rules the British Empire. * John Ross Robertson (1841-1918) was a Canadian newspaper publisher, politician, and philanthropist. He was elected to the Canadian House of Commons for the electoral district of Toronto East in the 1896 federal election defeating the incumbent. The world of sports was also a focus for Robertson’s public-spiritedness. A fervent advocate of amateur sport, he served as president of the Ontario Hockey Association from 1899 to 1905, which was a critical time period in the history of the sport. His battle to protect hockey from the influence of professionalism caused him to be called the “father of Amateur Hockey in Ontario.” Trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to Hockey Night in Canada. * When bragging about his scoring move, Crabtree says that though he taught the move to Eddie Driscoll, nobody could do it like "Constable Deke". * Publicity photos for the episode depict Murdoch conversing with John Ross Robertson on the main lawn of Parliament Hill. In the episode itself, their conversation takes place in Major's Hill Park. * The UV Day Light In A Box (used to find blood residue) voted #3 of 5 Favourite Murdoch Inventions by The Arts Guide 8/20/15 Adnan M. Errors * Jerome and Emily's wedding invitation states that they were to be married on Saturday, June 10, 1894 at 3:00 pm. June 10 was actually on a Sunday that year. * When Murdoch travels to Ottawa, he speaks with John Ross Robertson while walking through Major's Hill Park. In the background is the Center Block of Parliament. However, the current Centre Block was only completed in 1927; the original Centre Block was destroyed by fire on February 3, 1916. Only the Library of Parliament survived the fire, and was thus the only part of the building that was standing in 1899, when the episode takes place. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Nigel Bennett as Chief Constable Giles Guest Cast Cedric Smith as Langston Wallace Mark O'Brien as Jerome Bradley Jake Epstein as Eddie Driscol Dylan Trowbridge as Samuell Farrell Christopher Russell as Archibald Simpson Alisen Down as Lydia Jessica Phillips as Felicity Wallace Guy Bannerman as John Ross Robertson Russell Ferrier as Harry McLaughlin Christopher Barry as Barrister Tadhg McMahon as Barkeep Scott Vrooman as Fan Jory Finklestein as Young Fan Uncredited Cast Gallery 512 Murdoch Night in Canada .PNG|link=Blackboard 512 Murdoch Night in Canada UVLight 2.PNG|Under UV Light|link=UV Day Light In a Box 512 Murdoch Night in Canada UVLight 4.PNG 512 Murdoch Night in Canada UVLight 3.PNG File:Murdoch_night_in_canada_01.jpg 512_Murdoch_Night_in_Canada.jpg Category:Season Five Category:Season Error